To Be What You Hate
by saturdaybell
Summary: Saturday is the very thing she hates and when Castiel finds out demons are after her to try to free lucifer, again, he returns to her after promising her that he was out of her life. Know Sam, Dean and Castiel must decided what she means to them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sooo this is my second attempt at a fan fiction. I'm not a professional writer and am horrible at spelling and grammar. So please bear with me. Would love reviews and any suggestions in how to write more smoothly. I do not own any characters but those not known in the show. So sadly Castiel, Dean and Sam are not mine

* * *

Vvvvvvwwwwww …..vvvvvwwwwww…. vvvvvwwwwww…..

"This toothbrush is awesome!" dean said excited "It makes my teeth so smooth and shiny" he said out load to Sam while flashing a smile and smiling. He shuts off the new electric toothbrush he got earlier at CVS and put it in the outer pocket of his duffle bag.

"You are getting a little over excited, it's just a toothbrush dean." Sam says to him with his ' your being weird face'.

"Hay it's a awesome toothbrush. Respect the toothbrush man" Dean replied walking over to the bed with his bag and unzipping it.

Sam shook his head and walked over to the table in there gaudy hotel room and opened his laptop. They were currently on a case researching yet again another possibility of a skin walker but it seems to just be a case of twin siblings separated at birth and unaware of each other. In general, boring.

Swoooooooosh

"I have a problem I need you to assist me with"

Castiel stood staring at them after blurting out his sentence. Dean and Sam jumped. Still not use to Castiel presence just appearing. Dean broke the silence first

"What, no hello how are Dean?.. You got your soul back yet Sam? "He said sarcastically to Cas with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry I'm a little panicky. I have an emergency" Castiel replied as if he was indeed perfectly fine and calm instead of wanting to scream and cry

"Ok cas well I would say calm down but its UN needed. So what do you need" Dean said to him removing a shirt from his bag and taking off the one on him and changing.

Cas looked at him for a second wondering why they change clothes so often and if he should to. "I need you to find someone for me" while looking at him curiously, with his signature head tilt.

"You want us to find someone for you? Can't you do that on your own in a weird angel way?" Sam asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"I can't the person has the symbols burned in to their ribs that prevent me from finding them. Your familiar with what that means." he replied with a little bit of sadness on his face.

"Ok well what's there name" dean asked cas while walking over to the table to grab a pen and paper from the desk.

Cas breathed in and looked at them nervously. "Saturday bell"

Thump …. Thump… thump….

Saturday laid on her back on her bed with the tennis ball in her hand. She threw it up in the air hitting the ceiling. She repeatedly did this action while reciting scripture in her head from the bible.

"Psalm 23 the lord is my shepherd, I shall not want, he makes lie down in green pasters, he leads me besides still water"

This was a daily routine, practicing scripture while focusing on doing something active. She needed to be able to remember the words as if it was her breathing in and out. These words, god words, were her life line. He taught her this as a way to control the urges she had, the thoughts that flowed all day long through her mind, among her other secret curses. And it did work. The only thing was it didn't make her forget about "him". If anything it made her miss him more at times. At least she was safe from the heart break. He could never find her. Never hear her cries either. She stopped and sat up in her bed and walked over to the dresser, placing the ball in the wicker basket. She looked in the mirror and took out the hair tie holding up her hair. She didn't recognize herself on these bad days. She stared at the reflection in the mirror. A young lady about 27, with auburn wavy hair, close to curly, falling past her breasts. Green eyes stared back at her with life in them. The thing is she new that person in the mirror was only half of who she was. On days like this those eyes that looked full of life, felt empty. On days like this she wanted to harm herself, others, scream, do things she knew she couldn't. She would simply become what she despised. Which was a person damned to hell. She was a devout Christian. It was her lifestyle and faith that meant the most. But sometimes on days were she felt the other part of her rise up, she would want something different, something that she couldn't even tell her pastor because it was so evil.

She looked down avoiding the rest of the thought and opened her draw taking out her clothes for the day. It was only 7:30 am and she had a whole day ahead of her. Today she had the pastors meeting she needed to attend. She was the church secretary and took all the notes down of what was talked about and decided upon. She picked out a simple sun dress and a light cammy sweater to cover her shoulders. She striped down and changed in to it. She put on a pair of cowgirl boots and put a head band in her hair.

As she walked down the stairs she passed the family photos of the family that use to live here. Her adopted parents. They had died three years ago on a plane crash and left her the house. She walked in to the kitchen and took the milk out of the fridge and turned around.

Stairing at her with a face of uncertainty was the man she had been trying to block from her memorys. It was not the same face but it didn't have to be because she could feel him. He was what she was trying to forget for the last 9 years.

"How did you find me? You shouldn't be here castiel. You promised you wouldn't come back." Saturday said with a burning rage rising in her heart as she tried to calm herself and ignore the old emotions she felt once for him return that were the complete opposite of rage. He was there standing in front of her. Once again in a vessel close to her age. It would have been easier if he was still in a teenager's body. At least then she could ignore the attraction to him and his vessel. A child would have been even better. Then she wouldn't want to give in to the urge to stab him in the chest and kill him. Not because of what he did, but because of what was in her and who she was. The thing he waited to tell her about till the last minute. That she had the very thing in her that she was determined to rise against. That she trusted god would destroy. That she was half demon and that she was meant to one day help Lucifer bring on the apocalypse.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N ok so little more of the plot coming in. hopefully I'm not putting to much emotions to Castiel but I see him in the show becoming more humanistic. Also I know what the ending will be so I'm going to start it now so I can keep going over it till then. I think you guys will love it! Reviews mean a lot and would be highly appreciate

Saturday sat in a straight stiff manner on the couch. Opposite of her on the couch across from her were Castiel and two unfamiliar boys, one of them was sipping on the tea she fixed for them and the other put it down after taking one sip. She looked at the two men, one older then her maybe 30, and the other younger around her age if not the same. The older one sat there staring at his tea with a look of surprise. And the other sat awkwardly as if he was uncomfortable or trying to hold back something. They were decent though in manner, originally walking in behind Castiel saying hello, All though, they did forget to introduce themselves to her. She relized They also were both good looking in different ways.

She cleared her throat and broke the silence. This was getting painful.

"So who are you guys" she asked

The older man looked up and cleared his throat as he put down the tea cup and slightly smiled. "I'm Dean and this is Sam" he pointed to the man next to him who looked up and gave a big smile that seemed kind of forced. "This is good tea, what kind is it" He asked sincerely but also in a, I thought I would never like tea manner.

"Actually I think it taste fairly bad. Maybe it needs sugar" Sam said as if he wasn't being rude at all. Castiel looked at him saying "Sam, manners."

Castiel looked at me and smiled, that, I apologize smile that everyone seems think counts for something.

"It's a special tea I make." Replying to Dean's question. She looked at the angel "So you guys are friends? I thought you couldn't have human relationships Castiel? That it was against the rules?" she glared at him. How things have changed if he's allowed to have human relationships now. Especially considering he left because he couldn't reciprocate the feelings she had for him. Not because they weren't there, but because he was an angel.

"Things have changed a lot in heaven. There is no order right now with what happened." Castiel said to her while looking around the room at the family photos remembering some of the faces from when he posed as her child hood friend for 10 years with only a few months here and there with abstances from when something important had to be dealt with. Ultimately she was his task in the past, god sent him to her for a purpose so most of those years were spent with her.

"What happened" she asked looking confused.

"The apocalypse" Dean said as if it was a everyday thing that happened. She wasn't realizing it was a yearly thing for the boys most of the time.

"ummmm, what do you mean the apocalypse" she asked confused. She knew scripture and there is no way the end times came and went and she missed it.

"angels rebelled, Sammy here killed Lilith breaking the 66th seal and Lucifer was set free, apocalypse came, Sammy here let Lucifer use him as a vessel then the idiot jumped in a hole, he came back and forgot to bring his soul with him." he said the last part with annoyance and sarcasm.

She stared at them in shock, wow. All that happened and she didn't notice. She found that a little alarming.

"Wait!" she said looking straight at Castiel confused. "You told me that Lucifer was going to need me to bring on the apocalypse?"

Dean and Sam looked at Cas confused, regretting not asking him questions on why he needed to find this girl. They figured it wasn't anything to do with Lucifer or the apocalypse.

"What is she talking about" Dean said to Castiel getting up and standing in front of him. He was annoyed now at the fact that Castiel kept something out of the whole apocalypse event.

Castiel looked at Saturday then back to Dean. Hesitant to say anything more, He didn't want to give too much detail into what Saturday was. "Saturday was suppose too be Lucifer's original vessel. Sam was the backup plan."

Castiel was trying to avoid Dean's eye contact, praying the man wouldn't ask more.

Dean looked at Castiel with a very rare serious face. A face that read, what kind of crap are you pulling and what does this mean now. "Why would Lucifer want to possess a normal woman over a boy who possesses powerful ability's?"

And there it was the question Castiel was dreading, the one that he didn't want to answer. Saturday looked at him nervously. She didn't want this. She didn't want any one too know but new they were going to find out.

Castiel looked Dean in the eyes "Saturday is half demon, her father and mother were both possessed at the time. Its complicated."

Dean and Sam were shocked and they didn't know what to say. "Lucifer originally was going to use a girl with ability's like his own as a vesse?l". He would have been unstoppable Dean and Sam realized how lucky they were that she wasn't the one that ended up being used. "are you saying Lucifer settled to use me as his vessel. That all the sweet talk was just that, sweet talk. That I was just second best?" Sam couldn't believe this, it was crap. All along he could have avoided all of this.

"I'm sorry Sam but I could let him use her" Castiel said with sympathy "if he had her as a vessel he would have been unstoppable, that's why I hid her to the point I couldn't even find her. I trained her how to suppress her urges so she would be found. God commissioned me to watch over her until the end. It was cut short so I hid her" he said looking at her sadly and with regret.

Dean could finally see emotion break through Castiel's stone solid personality and saw a side he never had before. He realized that the angel cared for her more than he comprehended and more than Saturday probably did to. "well why did you need to find her now, you said finding her was a emergency" Dean asked Castiel , calmer than before.

Castiel looked at them and became serious once again, the emotion he was showing disappearing. "Demons are after her, there getting close to finding he and I can't risk that. They want to make her Lucifer's vessel. They're going to try to raise him from the pit again." He said to them avoiding Saturday's eyes. He knew she would start panicking now.

"Is that even possible for them to do" Sam paused before finishing decided the real question was" can they succeed, would Michael let them succeed." Sam asked shocked

"Yes they can, and that's why we have to keep her with us. If they succeed and he comes back and uses her then he will not be able to be stopped" Castiel finally looked at Saturday and before you knew it she left the room and started packing her bags.

She hurriedly stuck close in a huge bag that she used on her missionary trips. She stuck her bible in, ipod and netbook. She turned around and walked in to the bathroom attached to her room and grabbed all her personal items and shower stuff. She shoved them in a medium side toiletry case and put the shampoo conditioner and soap in a plastic Ziploc.

She couldn't believe this was happening. For so long she had convinced herself she was safe from the possibility. That she would never have to worry about the possibility of not being in control of her own body. That she would be responsible for bring the world to ruins. All of the suppressing she did, the struggles she went through, and the salvation she fought for would mean nothing. How would god forgive her if it happened? She couldn't even think of what it would be like, an eternity in hell!

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a security safe box, And packed it in her bag. Then she went over to her bed and took off the rosary that hung on the night stand lamp. She could rember her mom giving it to her before she left for the airport to get on the plane that killed her. She put it in to her pocket book. She believed she had everything. She left her bedroom and turned out the lights after grabing a stack of books of her night stand. With her huge duffle bag on her back and books in arms she walked down the stairs.

Dean and Sam looked over at her shocked by the fact she packed within minutes. "wow for a girl your quick" Dean said to her grinning. "my kind of gal" he said turning and opening the door.

Saturday sat in the back of the classic impala with Castiel next to her. He was staring, she almost forgot how socially inept he was at times. She looked out the window and saw the trees past.

"Do you mind Castiel, your staring" she said out load. He looked away and focused on the road in front of them thinking to himself. This time was different with her. He could remember there last conversation, and the fact he said he could never love her. But this time it was different. There were no rules and last year his time as a human changed him. He knew what the feelings were. He never forgot and they didn't go away. They stayed when he got his wings back. Now he had new responsibilities in heaven. Chaos was not something that angels were known for doing quietly or cleanly. So know he had a new burden. Something he suppressed before, which was fairly easy to do. But now he couldn't ignore the burning feeling in his heart he felt when he looked at her. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"I'm have to go" Castiel said suddenly.

"Were you going" Saturday said turning to face him but he was no longer sitting next to her. "I hate when he does that" she said more to herself then the boys in the car.

"I hate when he suddenly appears more. I always want to throw the nearest object at him" Dean says to her looking in the rearview mirror. He couldn't help but see her cry a little "'it's going to be ok, seriously, please don't cry" he started to get worried "I don't handle crying woman well. It makes me feel like I killed there puppy"

She looked back at him through the mirror and smiled. At least they didn't make her feel awkward. "Sorry I'll try not to, I don't want you feeling guilty considering I don't even own a dog" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sam stirred in his backpack looking for something. When he found it he turned around and handed her a chocolate candy bar "I hear girls like this when they feel emotional."

She laughed and thanked him putting a piece in her mouth. "Sooooo now what?" she asked them after chewing. She put another piece in her mouth enjoying the taste and sweetness. Diamonds are a not girl's best friend, Chocolate is.

"Well, were going to our friend's bobby to make a game plan but were going to have to crash at a hotel for the night. I hope you don't mind sleeping in a room with boys." Dean said to her.

She never slept in the same room with a boy except when Castiel use to sleep on the floor when the thoughts and urges got bad. At that time she was 14 and he was in a 15 year olds body. The boy was a comma patient. Castiel used the body when it was originally 8. Surprisingly he aged along with her., vessels usually don't age while being used.

"I can handle it. I'll just sleep on the couch or floor." She said looking out the window. Sam turned around and looked at her.

"I don't sleep much so I'll take the floor you can have the second bed." He said smiling at her. Dean shot him a strange look. One she didn't get.

"thanks" she grab her iPod from her bag and put one of the ear buds in her ear, leaning against the window she closed her eyes. She couldn't help but want to before she knew it she was passed out. Dreams filled her mind, not pleasant ones, but ones of her killing people, of her turning people in to stone with one thought, then one image flashed in her mind. A simple and startling image, one of her standing staring at something in front of her. In her hand was a knife. She lifted it in the air put her other hand on it and plunged it in to her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _so I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm going try to do a chapter a day but it depends on how much time I have to get to a place with internet when I get home from moms. The place I live only has dialup and no wireless which I didn't know still existed! Enjoy! ~Loren_

She felt the pain in her chest and saw blood on her hands. In the back ground she heard yelling and someone grabbing her from the waist as went down. Then it was blackness and nothing else. Her eyes fluttered open and she was back in the car. It was dark out, Sam was driving and Dean was asleep in the passenger side seat. Sam looked back at Saturday in the rearview mirror as she put her hands on the seat and looked around trying to gain her surroundings. She never had a dream like that. It was so real, so vivid. She looked at Sam and forced a smile

. "You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she replied trying not to show that she was shaken.

"Were almost at the motel, it will be five more minutes." He said his eyes back on the road.

Dean steered in his and opened his eyes blinking a few times. He stretched his arms out pushing on the ceiling on the car and yawned. "did I hear were almost there. Good my neck is killing me" Dean turned around in his seat and looked at Saturday. "did you sleep well. Hopfully you can sleep tonight.

Sam, Dean and Saturday walked in to the room and Dean flicked on the lights. Saturday looked around. It was a nice enough room. Big windows with light creamy curtains. The walls were a light maroon color with a strange but interesting patterns with swirls on it as a middle border. There were two full size beds and a small lounge like chair with a foot rest. On the other side of a divider by the wall a table stood with 4 chairs surrounding it. Next to it was a stand with a microwave, mini fridge, and a coffee maker. Sam walked over to the table and placed his laptop bag on top of it. Dean threw his bag on the bed and went in to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Saturday looked around the room not sure what to do. Sam looked at her.

"it's good to create a pattern of what to do when you get here. It makes it easier to deal with the uncertainty this life brings. At least that's what I remember. Without a soul nothing bothers me anymore. Emotions I show are done by memory or instinct but not much behind it." Sam's face was unaffected but Saturdays was sad. She couldn't imagine living like that. Though at the same time she wish she felt nothing at times.

"thanks, I'll ajust eventually. I'm going to go outside. I need air." She said turning around after putting her bag and books on one of the beds. When she got outside the fresh warmish air greeted her. She saw a pool about 20 feet away. She walked over to the pool and sat on the edge and looked in to the inviting water. Thoughts flooding her mind again. The dreams,the pain and image concerning her, especially the knife. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

"We rejoice in our sufferings, knowing suffering produces endurance." She recited scriptures repeatedly but it didn't keep the feelings from flooding. Feeling s that weren't hers, that belonged to the people who occupied the rooms in the motel. That was one of the curses that came with her being half demon. Feelings flooded her at all times. Most times she could suppress them, she believed god gave her grace for this. But in stressful, anxiety ridden moments they flooded till her mind feels ready to explode. Scripture was not helping.

She looked in to the water. Pushing her arm and hands against the cement she pushed herself off the ground and lowered herself in to the cool water. She turned around facing the wall and lowered her head below the surface. She felt the cool water surround her as she used her arms to hold herself under. She stayed there for 30 seconds when she felt her heart start to race. Most people would allow themselves up at this point or at least panic if they couldn't but she didn't. Instead she welcomed it. Her heart rate slowed after 10 more seconds. She continued holding her breath and allowing her heart to slow more. Till it made her dizzy, resulting in her emotions being silenced.

A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the water. She stood in front of Castiel, soaking wet, dress clinging to her slender form. Castiel stared at her for a minute before specking

"Did you fall in?" he asked. Not realizing what she was doing. "I can't swim so you need to be more careful" he took off his coat and put it over her shoulders. "You should go inside and get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." She walked past him, not wanting to look him in the eyes. She hated her torn feeling for him. She hated the feeling that she held for him when he was around her. The demon part wanting to punch him, make him bleed. But at the same time she wanted to grab him by the neck and meet his lips with hers. Neither of them where appropriate though. But both of them were appealing in their own ways to the two sides of her.

"You have to be tired, you're human. You need 8 hours of sleep a day to function properly." He said to her sounding like the surgeon general.

She laughed and smiled slightly looking at him feeling herself calm and the grace from god removing the rage. She thanked god that he loved her even though she was half abomination.

"Castiel, I see you haven't changed in your awkward remarks. And yes I know, don't worry I got some sleep in the car. She turned around and started walking toward the motel room door. When she realized Castiel was standing at the pool still, she turned around.

"Why are you still standing there Cas?" she asked

"I thought our interaction had ended, you walked away. Should I follow?"

"Yes unless you want to stand there and have a conversation with water I would suggest following" she shook her head and walked to the door and nocked. Dean opened the door and looked at her soaking wet. Castiel standing behind her looking down eyeing her in a strange way.

"Do I want to know why you're wet?" Dean asked confused.

"Castiel pushed me in because I called him a dick" she smiled and said jokingly.

"Dude, what you do that she called you a dick?" Dean asked as Castiel walked past him in to the room.

He looked at Dean and replied "I didn't push her in and she didn't call me a dick, she lied for unknown reasons"

Saturday looked at Dean and gave him a shrug while grinnign. Dean looked at Castiel with a frown "she was joking Cas, she wasn't lying, she was playing around."

"No, she was defiantly lying." Cas said in a matter of fact way. Face completely serious as usual.

Dean was ready to reply but decided it wasn't worth it. He walked to the bed after closing the door and started removing necessities from his bag. Like his gun, knife, and some cookies. Sam walked in to the room from the bath room with a towel around his waist, apologizing, saying he forgot his clothes on the bed. Saturday could not believe how ripped the boy was. She blushed slightly due to the fact not a lot of half-naked boys graced her presence. She realized this situation was going to be strange, sharing a room. She never lived with non-family related men and never was in situation with men were this stuff could come up. She was in fact a virgin and only had two serious nonphysical boyfriends. She only kissed one boy in her life and that was an accident. She had the urges and everything, but she controlled them. Her behaviors were defiantly a little wilder then the other church members but that was because she had to pick her battles and chose to worry about the damaging ones. To her watching any kind of movies and reading any kind of book was not as big a deal as stuff attached to her demon side. Thankfully when Cas left he did a funky mind thing that made it very hard to use any of the ability's that didn't just happen. Pain was attached to them.

Saturday walked over to her bag on the bed and opened it. she took out a few things she would use like her netbook, toothbrush and paste, and bible. She took a pair of pajamas out to change into after Sam got out of the bathroom. She really wanted out of the wet clothes.

Sam walked out and she rushed in and quickly changed. She came out of the bathroom dry and bright wearing a pink tee shirt and a pair of neon blue pants. With metallic green hearts on them. She placed her wet clothes on the dry rack in the closet area and sat down on the bed starting up her netbook. She had to send out some emails to the pastoral team and friends with a reason for having to leave. She just was unsure of what to say.

"Where should I tell people I am?" she asked out load to no one particularly.

"Tell them you had family business to attend to….. And will be out of state for a while….. unsure of how long." He said to her in between bites of cookies.

She looked at Castiel who looked back at her and said to him "know that would be lying"

"The other one was a lie to" he told her once again.

"you're going to have to make up a lie that you can build upon over time, if you have people who will be nosey" Sam said to her while looking at something on his screen.

"I'm part of a close nit church so yeah lots of people will want an update and details." She said to Sam. "I can't use family issues by the way, my family is dead, and they all know that." She said to Dean. Dean said sorry and asked what happened. All she said was a plane crash a while ago.

She looked at the screen trying to think. She decided just to send out a mass email that said she was going to be gone a while and would let them know what was going on at a later date. She went to her email and typed it up in quick strokes and sent it out to those she was close to or who needed to know. Which was almost everyone in her life. She shut down the computer and closed the lid. It was only 6pm. The meeting wouldn't start at church for an hour, hopefully someone will get it before then.

"So, what are we doing about dinner?" she asked looking around the room at the boys and angel.

"I don't eat." Cas replied to her.

"I already know Cas, I didn't forget" she said to him wishing sometimes he could pretend to be human.

"I'm up for going to the diner across the street now" Dean said just finishing the last cookie in the bag.

Sam chuckled at dean and Saturday's left eye brow went up. Wow the boy likes to eat.

"Sounds good to me" she said realizing she had to change again. She walked over to her bag and dug through it pulling out a pair of jeans and a light sweater. She figured it was a little chilly out by now. Plus she was still cold from being wet. She went in the bathroom and changed. Her light sweater being 2 sizes to big fell off one shoulder and revealed her collar bones. She looked in the mirror and adjusted her hair, the tannish sweater making her wavy auburn hair stand out. She decided she looked fine and walked out of the bathroom. Sam and Dean looked over at her; Dean couldn't help but be surprised by how well she could look in a sloppy looking outfit. Sam was just amazed a girl could be ready in 5 minutes. She sat on the bed and slipped on her cowgirl boots. She stood up putting some money in her back pocket from her pocket book and announced she was ready. Dean chuckled and once again said my kind of girl not insinuating anything, which Sam kind of found odd.

"I'll stay here and set up some protection just in case the demons find her" Castiel said to them all standing still in the room as they all walked for the door.

"We'll have fun with that" Dean said to him leaving while Sam said to the angel in all seriousness "no blood on the walls"

"I'll see you later" Saturday said and smiled walking out the door with the two men that were surprisingly growing on her.

Castiel noticed how quickly they were all adjusting to her and how much they seemed to like her and a new feeling raised inside he couldn't pin point.

_**A/N:**__ so I know people are reading and I really would love some reviews! They will make me want to keep going and also think more of the story line and plot. Plus reviews will make me smile and feel joyful! Unless it's someone yelling at me telling me I stink! Those reviews I'm not so much looking for. I hope the fact Saturday was more happy in this chapter wasn't odd or unnatural but I don't want her being dark. Let me know what you think. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ok So I'm at barns and nobles and I'm tired so ill post this tonight and edit tomorrow. Have good night every one. Enjoy!

Saturday, Dean and Sam walked out of the diner, Dean still burping from the burger he had scarfed down.

"Wow that was good; I could use some more cookies though now"

Sam and Saturday laughed as they walked behind him towards the motel. Saturday looked at Sam who was on his phone doing responding to an email.

"Bobby just sent me a email saying that when we get to his place he has some cases he wants us to look into."

Dean sighed and inhaled. The cases never stopped coming. In fact they've been getting worse lately. He didn't know what was going on, something defiantly was though.

They walked up to the hotel room and opened the door and couldn't believe what they were looking at. There was strange bunches of twigs on each head board tied with some kind of twine. Every in of the floors were covered in salt. In front of the door drown on the ceiling with marker was a devils trap. There was strange bowls of powder randomly throughout the room. Worst of all every inch of the walls were covered in symbols written with markers.

"What the hell cas!" Sam said looking at the angel who was holding a bone in his hand getting ready to stick it underneath Saturday's pillow.

"What? You look displeased. I don't understand why. It would be impossible for a demon to get in here" he said lowering the bone to the bed.

"Don't you dare put that in my bed! I am not sleeping with that…. Thing" she said with a grimace on her face.

"You covered our room in symbols! Where going to be charged. We'll have to get a new credit card!" Sam said while looking around the room. Stepping slowly concerned it might be booby-trapped.

"I didn't use blood like you told me not to" he said still puzzled. He was taking the needed precautions. Everything in this room had a purpose.

Saturday walked towards the bathroom needing to pee and opened the door. When she opened the door she was face to face with a lion. It opened its mouth and roared. She closed the door quickly and stood there eyes looking at Castiel. Dean and Sam's mouth dropped open

"Was that a lion roar?" Dean asked looking Castiel in the eyes.

"Yes" Castiel said looking at them like they were crazy. Didn't they realize he was trying to protect them.

"Castiel…."Sam said his name looking him in the face walking slowly over to him "why is there a lion….

IN OUR BATHROOM" he said to the angel raising his voice getting really angry.

Castiel looked at them as if they should now the answer.

"The lion is a symbol of Jesus, sometimes demons are known for running in fear when they see it." he said to them. Saturday just looked at him and shook her head

"Get… it.. out of there" she said to him walking away from the door. This was unbelievable. The angel lost it, she had no other reasons he would put a LION in the bathroom.

Castiel walked over to the door and opened it and went inside. One minute they heard a roaring lion the next they heard silence mid roar.

The phone rang and Dean groaned. He picked up the receiver

"Hello"

"Hi we just received a noise complaint. The neighbor in the next room is complaining about the TV being too loud."

"Sorry we just turned it down our friend is slightly deft and didn't realize how loud it was. Won't happen again."

Dean hung up and shook his head looking from the room to Sam and Saturday. "UN freaking believable." He said annoyed

Saturday walked over to the dresser with her PJ's on top of it. She picked them up and walked to the bathroom door and opened it. Castiel was standing inside the bathroom looking at a puddle of pee on the floor from the lion that had previously just occupied the room.

"What are you doing" she asked him.

"The animal left behind his feces instead of bring them with him." Castiel replied still looking down at the pee.

"it ok Cas, I'll clean it up. Can you leave the bathroom so I can change, please?" she asked him

Castiel looked at her and walked past her out of the bathroom. "Make sure you wash your hands it's not sanitary" he said as if she didn't know to do this act.

Saturday walked in to the bathroom and grabbed a smaller towel off of the rack to wipe up the mess on the floor. She threw it in the garbage and washed her hands. She changed in to her pajamas thankful to be almost done with the day. She walked out of the bathroom and in to the room. Sam was sitting at the desk with his laptop open and Dean was trying to make a area around the bed and a path connecting it to the bathroom in the salt, with a broom. Around her bed had already been cleared of salt which Castiel was saying to Dean in a voice of annoyance that the salt needed to be there.

" thanks Dean" she said sitting on her bed and opening the notebook computer.

"Welcome" he said to her with a slight smile. Still annoyed with Cas that he had to do it in the first place.

She opened up her email account and started to write the email that she would be sending out to 90% of the people she knew which was like 40 people.

Hello Everyone,

I'm sending out this email to let you all know that god called me to go on a road trip across the country and that I don't have any clue when I will be back. I know a lot of you will not agree on this decision and that is why I felt it was necessary to not tell anyone. I hope you all keep me in your prayers and thoughts. Please understand that I will not change my mind. I love you all and hope to hear from some of you soon.

God bless,

Saturday Bell

Saturday was satisfied with the excuse she used. She felt it didn't limit her in what questions she could answer. She smiled and gave herself a pat on the back for thinking of a good excuse. And one that wasn't really a lie. Saturday closed the computer and moved it on to the nightstand having to move a bunch of old medallions Castiel had put there.

"so well be leaving here at 4 am so we can get to Bobby's by 3pm" he looked at her. "Do you need me to wake you up or do you have a alarm?" he asked her.

"I have my own alarm but yours will also wake me up. I don't sleep heavy."

With that Castiel left saying good bye. She pulled down the covers, saying good night. When her head hit the pillow she fell right asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n Ok so i had a request for mor by my only reviewer so heres the 5th chapter. This takes place as if season 6 never happened.**_

It had been two months and Saturday had adjusted to life on the road. Her life with the boys was full of life threatening moments, humorous moments, some pranks and long nights of research. The Winchesters had each found a special place in her heart, and she in there's. Castiel and Saturday had also worked out the details of what Castiel's role in her life was. At this point she made it clear that she didn't want to go through the same thing as last time and that she wanted space. She couldn't risk him hurting her again. She felt safe with Sam and Dean, she didn't need Castiel around all the time like he was starting to be. She tried to bury the past and wasn't able to, it hurt too much at times to look at him.

The recurring dream returned every night. Every night she dreamt of the knife being plunged in her. She was starting to get concerned. She hadn't told anyone yet not wanting to worry them if it was nothing. But they were getting suspicious. She had woken up 14 times in the last two month startled and scared. At first they were finding her curled up in a chair, sometimes passed out, and trying to avoid sleeping. After about 4 days of this and her urges becoming more difficult to ignore they forced her to start sleeping in their beds with them. She took turns, one night in Dean's bed with him and one night in Sam's bed. Both of them were very different experiences.

MORNING 5:00 AM

It was early, earlier then Saturday liked but she wanted to fit in her bible reading before they left bobby's to start a new hunt. She sat up in bed being careful not to disturb Dean. He was a grouch when he got woken up. At least tonight she didn't have to worry about waking Sam up. He never slept. He usually was reading or something. She walked to the dresser and put on her robe and headed down the stairs looking over at deans sleeping body as she left the room. He had become increasingly close to her, sometimes at night he would unknowingly drape and arm over her. Sam did not believe her till she used her phone to take a picture as proof. She fixed herself a cup of tea and went in to the living room grabbing her bible off the bookshelf in the hallway. She entered the living room and was greeted by Sam.

"wow, you're up early!" Sam said to her surprised.

"I wanted to get some reading in before we head out later."

"Well, you're defiantly devoted" Sam said with a slight laugh

"Have you ever read the bible? All of it?" she asked him curious.

"A little, not all of it. I read revelations of course. And then genesis and then random things"

"That's the norm, most people haven't read 90% of it."

"Well I've defiantly read more than Dean ever has." Sam said to her while putting his stuff away.

"I'm surprised, I would think with your career that you guys would be scholars on it!" She said to Sam slightly laughing.

Sam stood up putting his stuff on the seat next to him. "how about I make you some breakfast?" he asked her. She stood up and followed him in to the kitchen. She was starving after all.

8 AM

Dean rolled over and realized that no one was in the bed with him. This was odd. Usually Saturday was fast asleep next to him; he surprisingly got use to her in the bed and even more surprisingly didn't have any inappropriate thoughts about it. This was the first time he had ever been able to sleep in a bed with a female without having sex with them. And surprisingly he enjoyed the casual friendship. He felt like he could be himself with her and not a horn dog. Sometimes though he did have a slight reaction to her when she would fist lay down in bed. He always had the urge to snuggle, which he didn't even do with the random girls he slept with. Having her in the bed with him every other night sometimes did cut in to his booty calls. He surprisingly has not kicked her out into Sam's bed on his nights, although one day he got the nights mixed up and thought she was sleeping in Sam's room. He meet a girl at the bar and brought her back to Bobbies and Saturday walked in on them butt naked. He blushed for a week straight and she teased him relentlessly. Dean sat in his bed looking down at the empty side wondering if she had a nightmare. He stood up and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt.

As Dean walked down the stairs he could hear laughter while at the same time struggling. He walked in to the kitchen and was meet with Sam covered in flower and Saturday arms behind her back. Sam had her back pined against his chest. One arm holding her in place and the other arm out stretched with a spoon full of batter in his hand. From the look of it he had covered half of her face and neck in batter. Sam and Saturday looked over and saw Dean standing, staring at them.

"Dude, how are we going to eat if you guys are covered in it." Dean said to them. Saturday and Sam laughed but still didn't let go of one another. Saturday actually had a second to get the spoon and start covering Sam in it after she managed to get her body facing him.

Dean was standing there starting to laugh at Saturday covering sams face in batter when Dean heard castiels signature whoosh. He turned around and was greeted with a not so happy Castiel. Actually the angel looked extremely jealous. Dean's suspicion of castiels and Saturdays relationship was getting stronger daily.

Saturday and Sam separated once the notice Castiel standing there upset.

" hi cas, pancakes?" Saturday asked him trying to hold back a giggle.

"If the batter on you guys is being used then no." he said to them not realizing how amusing it was.

Sam walked over to the sink to clean himself up as Saturday sat down next to the seat Dean had planted himself into.

"Oh good you're here cas." Bobby said as rounding the corner into the kitchen.

Bobby sat in a chair at the table laying a pile of old papers on the table. "Guess what Sammy? I found a way to get your soul back!"


End file.
